


The Toughest Kid I Know

by sillyboyblue



Category: Hobo with a Shotgun (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: 30 Days Of Writing, Day 2 : Tough"I'm not gonna make it dad.I'm dying.I'm dying."





	

His father had always told him that he was tough. 

"What a tough kid you are !" when he stole a kid's lunch money. Meanwhile his twin brother, who had done the exact same thing, received only humiliating remarks. Just because he got in a fight and the teacher caught him.

He soon learned that their father was unfair. He knew he was the favorite child, even though he was smaller and weaker than his brother. They may have been twins but their father never raised them as equals.

But his brother never said anything about it. He was so used to it that he no longer questioned whether their father was right or wrong. He always assumed that he was to blame for everything. And he kept his mouth shut when he was told to put his head on the table.

He did not hate his golden twin brother either. As soon as he figured out that it was not his fault, he even began to take the blame for something that his brother had done. 

As he lay dying in a phone booth, while talking to his father for the last time, his thoughts went to his brother and the last words he ever told him. He told him to get the fuck out of there, to save his life.

"Slick boy, you're tough, and I'm so proud of you. You're the toughest kid I know."

"No, dad... Ivan is."


End file.
